


Next Stop

by shadowq



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowq/pseuds/shadowq
Summary: Dahyun is a washed up college girl not sure with what the heck she's doing to solve her problems, life has been going downhill lately. Maybe just a streak of bad luck, could be several shortcomings, or maybe she's missing something, or someone. Things change when she receives a text from a random number.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Next Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Oneshot AU and can be considered as my first au as well ( since my first AU still isn't finished, lol ). 
> 
> Please enjoy reading!! comments and suggestions would be highly appreciated as im just starting with fanfics. Every hit and kudos are greatly appreciated!

"We have arrived at Carriedo Station, please do NOT leave your valuables unattended-"

These words rung Dahyun's head, as she wakes up to another interrupted nap, sleep was playing hard-to-get these days, good thing the caffeine is kicking in. She gets up hastily in an attempt to catch the next train going back.

"Dahyun you idiot," she mumbled to herself, "I told you not to close your damn eyes but no, you really just had to do it." she says as she sprints to the other side of the station.

Well, she actually couldn't blame herself for that, you're eventually deemed to sleep after you've pulled out three all-nighters in a row.

You see school, well no, Dahyun's life in general has been going downhill lately, maybe just a streak of bad luck, could be several shortcomings, or maybe she's been missing something, or _someone._

"One tic to Doroteo Jose please."  
"15 pesos."  
"Here." Dahyun gives her last bits of coins for a missed station.

As she takes the ticket and proceeds to the waiting area, she noticed something was off. She feels, a little bit _light_. She gathers her mind as to what the hell could be bugging her right now. 

As the train comes to stop in front of them, and as the locopilot announces instructions, the words that rang her suddenly came back to her. 

_'We have arrived at Carriedo Station, please do NOT leave your valuables unattended-'_

Yep, she's missing something, and its pretty important.

She freezes as she realizes she left her plastic file case on the last train, it contains all her schoolworks, her academic commissions that gave her some revenue, and their research proposal for today. She spent all night doing that.

As the people in front of her shift to the train, she almost gets lost in thought, she has no time for it though. She enters the train thoughtless.

\--------

Dahyun is on their unit building already and she still hasn't figured out how the hell she's gonna solve the impasse in front of her right now. She's on the verge of tears, walking to their room.

Her cellphone then vibrated. She stopped to think who could that be since she deleted almost all contacts and muted all social medias for focus. 

Dahyun checks it.

She raised an eyebrow to what she sees.

A random number, that texted _"Hey"_. Dahyun's thoughts are still clouded as to what she is about to face in the classroom, so she ignored the text for now. Maybe just a wrong number or could be a troll. 

Dahyun has been through too much for today, a random text isn't something she should be thinking about right now.

Now, this research teacher she's about to face is a beast. He's always been bitter towards mediocre frameworks, revisions here and there, no grammatical error could escape him, to sum it up, Dahyun is in trouble for losing that proposal.

As she opens the door, she immediately hears-

"Ms. Kim you are late for PR2... _Again_." The teacher said in a loud voice, glaring at the clock.

Dahyun's face was burning, she's a sucker when taking in embarassment. She didn't like this one in particular, as she has more reasons to be ashamed of.

"Sir, I'm sorr-"  
"It's okay though, Ms. Kim." The teacher said, now in a warm tone.

Dahyun didn't know how to feel.  
"Sir?" Dahyun asked in disbelief.

"It's okay Ms. Kim, your groupmates have told me that you have contributed the most for the paper and that you lose sleep because of it. The paper's deadline is moved next week. Sit down and rest."

Dahyun couldn't believe what she heard, is this coincidence or luck? Maybe both? She lost the paper and it gets moved next week. Also, a terrifying research adviser acknowledged her hardwork and allowed her to rest. 

Dahyun felt relieved, she took a deep breath as she sat down at her chair and felt easy. Part of her still wants to think about how she got this lucky today, but she's worn as a soldier and just wanted to sleep. So she did.

\------

Dahyun has never felt this relaxed about going home for weeks. Usually, at this times, adrenaline is rushing through her veins, preparing her for fight for a spot inside the train, atmosphere so humid, she'd be soaking in sweat. But today, the station isn't crowded with myriads of civilians, Dahyun surprisingly had the time for a breather for the first time in a while. She's still thinking to what is it with this particular day, she seemed to be a little bit lucky, even though she lost her file case. 

As Dahyun gets her ticket and rides the train, she feels an extra boost of endorphins in her system. The train wasn't full even though its a busy afternoon, with not much people around and the AC miraculously doing it's job, it's not usually as hot either. 

She felt free to move around the snow-cold train, as free as an eagle hunting for her prey, she gladly chooses the spot where the AC freezes the most.

Dahyun takes a deep sigh as she sits down alone comfortably on the berth, she stares at the ceiling thinking about some things, what to eat for dinner, assignments due tomorrow, readings she still has to spend hours on, she frowns upon the idea. Dahyun actually still has a lot to do even though she got some luck today.

"Ahh, losing that damn file case is a major bummer." She bickers to herself

Dahyun gets bored for the first time in decades and decides to check her phone, she pauses as she sees the text from the random number, She ponders about who on earth could it be.

Lost in thought, she doesn't have any clue, she looks down again and another notification pops up. Creep crawled up her back as she reads the second text from the random number, the text read _"Just open it."_ Dahyun thinks about it for a second, is this some magical shit? Is the random number reading her mind? Was the texter in the same train as her looking at her reaction? She didn't care, curiosity-driven Dahyun responds with _"Who are you?" "What do you want?"_

Anxiety builds up as she waits for a reply and as the train goes through the tunnel rendering everything within her sight to pitch black except the light from the phone. 

_A new message pops up._

Dahyun reads with immense focus as if she's in an operating room saving someone's life.

The text reads _"I don't want anything, I have a favor though. But first look at the seat to your front."_

Dahyun peeps the seat opposite of her slowly.

Dahyun froze to what she saw.

It's her file case.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> There will be more chapters, please wait for the next updates :)))))  
> Every hit and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Support this on Twitter!! : https://twitter.com/ohyoohyoohyoooo/status/1306450578701037569?s=20


End file.
